landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Chomper
: This article appeared on the main page as Featured Article of the Month in December, 2008, and August, 2011. Wikipedia Is about to abbolish it's land before time entries! We've got to stop them! Baby Chomper. As is stated in the article, Chomper looked slightly different as a baby than he does now. The most noticeable difference is that he has more noticeable chest muscles. However, it would greatly improve the article if we could have an image of Chomper as a baby, to accompany this statement. The screenshot would of course have to be from The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. I looked over the internet, but I was unable to find an image for this purpose. Will-Girl 00:02, 3 September 2008 (UTC) - - - - - - - - I have have that movie on dvd so can easily do that. I"ll have to take several screenshots then pick the best one to upload here. Mim 01:42, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Done I put up 3 pictures. 1 of Chomper a few seconds after he hatched, 1 of him from the 5th movie and another from a tv episode so readers can see how the 3 different versions of Chomper look. I couldn't get them to display side by side for easy comparison so settled for them all on the left side so readers can look up and down and can easily compare them. Mim 02:25, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks; nice work on the screenshots!!! Will-Girl 03:08, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Category:Featured articles which have appeared on the main page The baby parasaurolophuses look like Chomper The baby Parasaurolophus lookalike Chomper Chomper likes to be high up. In The Mysterious Island, Chomper leads the gang across a log that connects two cliffs, saying that it is fun. In the episode Escape From The Mysterious Beyond, when Chomper and Ducky are on the secluded cliff, Ducky says she does not like being high up, to which he responds by saying "I think it's kind of neat." 20:57, April 1, 2013 (UTC) *Interesting observation! I'll add it to the trivia. --Frosted Apple (talk) 03:26, April 8, 2013 (UTC) You are incorrect about Chomper and only that other character being billingual. If I recall correctly, In Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists, Littelfoot and his friends say something about going somewhere and Iccy replies "The only place you're going is the inside of our stomachs!" , indicating that he too is billingual. (In fact, both Dil and Iccy seem to be the only carnivores, other than Chomper, that actually don't talk in Carnivore the whole time, at least in the movies. I don't know about the series.) MongooseLover (talk) 07:51, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Leave Chompers egg alone. If those 2 idiot egg stealers left Chomper' egg alone, they could of stolen another egg. What crackheads Ozzy and Strut are. TheCoolWikiDude (talk) 20:25, March 12, 2015 (UTC) They didn't touch Chomper's egg ever! The kids took it as they thought it was stolen from Ducky's nest. As for why the kids didn't tell them that the other egg had gone back, I guess we'll never know. MongooseLover (talk) 05:07, March 13, 2015 (UTC)